Love will thaw
by Faenya
Summary: Barely having survived the timeportal, Storybrook is faced with a new upcoming threat. As the supposed villain and the heros seem to have more in common than they think, Emma must learn once more, that life is rarely that black and white. / My absolutly illusional version of the fourth season - Captain Swan, possibility of Outlaw Queen, and other well-established pairings.
1. Prologue

**Once upon a time**

**_Love will thaw_**  
_(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) skript by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind felt like a lash as it blew mercilessly into his face. Shivering from deep inside he hoped the newborn he held close to his chest did not freeze as much. As he tried to shield her from the wind he already knew, that the cold he felt came from within him.  
He didn't have the slightest idea where they were going.  
He just felt that they had to get as fare away as possible, as fast as possible.

The belt of the satchel cut heavy into his shoulder. Probably more so, because of the meaning of its contents than because of its weight. Not wanting to think about those they had left behind the nagging thoughts didn't care much that he wanted to bury them deep in the back of his mind as they dug themselves to the surface over and over again.

_Where they alive?_  
_Would they find them eventually?_  
_Or would the evil they just had barely escaped from _  
_come to haunt them and finally finish him off?_

He didn't see it coming, just wanting to protect the little girl that - up to this point - hadn't cried once since her mother put her in his arms.  
But she never stopped a silent whimpering.  
However, now their journey came to an abrupt ending.

When they crashed to the ground he shielded the bundle with his arm, held her head in his hand, pressed to his body. He rolled over several times before coming to a halt lying on his back. Only when the little girl started stirring and crying awoke from unconsciousness. His eyes flew open and her he reassured himself she wasn't hurt. As he sat up, carefully rocking her back and forth to sooth her, he felt some of his rips having been broken due to the crash. Standing on his feet turned out to be equally painful, his left right being damaged as well. He didn't care. This hands became numb and his teeth began to chatter. He didn't have much time left anyway. He heard horse approaching and the sound of carriage wheels. Call it coincidence or call it fate. Or maybe it was both.

He gathered his last strength and ran to the next road, crossing the way of the carriages,. He stopped them waving the arm that was not occupied by holding the child. This ribs burned as he shouted for help. The guards that approached him wore heavy armour and were yielding swords. That gave him a hint as to who was sitting in the carriage. Royalty. Talking to them would take some convincing. His choices were limited, he only had one shot at saving the child. As a matter of fact the guards did not seem quiet that content their convoy had been stopped by an armed stranger in the middle of a road.

"Get out of the way!", one of them shouted at him.  
"I mean no harm!", he replied, kneeling down to underline his words but it turned out more difficult than he expected, given his deplorable physical condition. He tried to compose himself when the pain shot through his body and yet he couldn't hide his state from the newborn in his arm when he hugged her closely to his body. The baby's cry unsettled the guards as they clearly had no idea what to do with them. They did not have to rack their brains for long. The carriage door opened and a woman disembarked. She was certainly royalty judging by her poise and by the tiara on her head. She approached him against the advice of her knights and of the man who followed her with a worried frown on his forehead.

It was now or never. He bent his head as gracefully as his state allowed him.  
"Your Highness!"  
"What is the meaning of this?", the royal man demanded to know. The woman shoot a calming look at him as only a wife could.  
"Who are you?", she asked the man kneeling in front of her in a reassuring voice.

This was his chance, most certainly his only one.


	2. Worn Out

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter One**

People were whispering, arranging themselves on the uncomfortable benches. The rustling of paper, and every move, every word, spoken ever so silently, resounded from the walls of the cathedral. There was no going back. The people were waiting, waiting for her. The bells were ringing and announced the beginning of the ceremony. The day had come she had dreaded for weeks - the moment she had refused to think about for years. When she entered the hall, she noticed the congregation gasping. One step after another, she move gracefully past them towards the altar, where the bishop waited.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be a good girl. You always have to be._

It was like a nursery rhyme to her, always to remember. Today, upon her coronation, she had to take up all her strength to stay in control of herself. While the people wanted to see their queen, little did they know about her. There was a secret only three people knew about, but those who had known – her parents – where long gone. Thinking about them was never a good idea when she had to concentrate on a task at hand. She closed her eyes fighting the tears. No one in the room would judge her for crying as they all knew how emotional this moment was for her. She was far from being the only person, who missed the late king and queen. And yet, crying was something she couldn't allow herself to do.

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show._

Elsa's eyes fell on her sister Anna standing on the sidelines. How Elsa wished she could switch places with her. But this was her duty. Not Anna's. Her burden. Her cage. She had never had a choice in that matter. Elsa could feel her resolve slip and with it, her control. Now they would set a crown on her head and call her queen. The bishop presented her the insignia. „Your majesty. The gloves.", she stopped midway reaching for them. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. _Reluctantly she removed the gloves and took the orb and the sceptre with shaking hands. Then she turned around, presented herself to the congregation and looked straight ahead. She took a deep breath, but as soon as she looked down at her hands, what she had fought against happened. Small ice crystals grew on the sceptre and the orb. „Just a little while longer", she thought, trying to keep her face from frowning. „Queen Elsa.." the bishop announced, but she had already returned the insignia to the cushion before he could add „...of Arendelle" and slipped on her protective gloves.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered, repeated her name in unison. For the first time in years, the gates were opened and people let into the castle.  
Probably everyone in the kingdom was thrilled it finally happened. Everyone but the one person the gates had been kept closed for in the first place.

###

„Well, you just hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back!"

The words still rang in Emma's ears while Regina had already turned on her heals and left the diner. Just when it had seemed so perfect she had ruined everything. Emma must have spoken her thought out loud, because an arm was wrapped around her shoulder immediately and a familiar voice said, „Not everything, love!" he pointed with his hook to the booth at the window. The sight of Roland hugging his mother made Emma smile ever so slightly. „What? No I told you so!

It took her a moment to understand they were in fact not looking at her, but at the booth Killian had pointed towards. Emma couldn't even try regretting her actions, she just had wanted to save that women's life, for heaven's sake. Still, the happiness of the recently reunited family left a foul taste in her mouth. Emma untangled herself from Hooks embrace to turn towards her parents. It was still difficult to think of him as "Killian" and not as "Hook". At least more difficult than to think of Mary-Margret and David as her mom and dad. „One day I'll get the hang of this!", she hoped.

She wanted so desperately to call it a night, but before she could announce, that she was going to bed, Henry bet her to it. „Mom..." he said. „Yeah kid?"  
He frowned as if he didn't know how to express his thought. Well if that didn't run in the family!

„Is it ok if I go after... mom and stay at her place?" Sleep deprived as she was, Emma didn't get it at first. „Don't look so puzzled, love, he means Regina!" Killian saved her from a stupid and confused answer. „Of course you can stay at your mom's place Henry." she tried suppress the eye rolling, annoyed about herself as she was. „Maybe you can help her cope a little." Emma mumbled the last sentence. „Yeah,..." Henry nodded, „...that was the idea."

„Sorry kid. I'm so tired, I have a blackout." „I get it. Mom. Don't rack your brain too much and get some sleep." He hugged her, waved the others goodbye. "Let's go, I walk you to her!" Emma said, but she knew - of course - that it was a bad idea to go after Regina at the moment, no matter the reason. "No, if I'm fast I'll catch up to her. I'll be fine. Bye!" Henry answered and was out of the door within seconds.

Out on the street Regina had already put some distance between the diner and herself. "Mom, wait up!" Henry ran the remaining way, when he finally caught sight of her at the corner of the street.  
"Henry, why? What are you doing here?" Regina looked over his shoulder as if fearing that de didn't come alone.  
When she saw no one following him, she started walking towards him, meeting him midway. "I thought I sleep at your place tonight. After what just happened!"  
"That's nice of you, but you don't need to check up on me, Henry. I won't ..."  
He cut her off, "I know. Good thing you've changed. Your old self would probably have thrown a fireball at her then and there!" He tried to cheer her up, but they both knew it wouldn't work. Henry's face grew concerned. "That was not what I thought about. But you're sad, aren't you? And I didn't want you to be alone."  
Regina tried to smile and took her son's face in both her hands. "Thank you." When he hugged her then, she almost began to cry. She had missed him so much during that year. Even more so, when he finally returned and didn't remember her. It was one of the moments she remembered why she had changed in the first place.

Inside the diner Emma supressed a yawn. She combed her fingers through her hair and announced, „I guess I go upstairs!"  
David only nodded and had a – "Sleep tight" – already on his lips when his wife interrupted him. „Why don't you stay at our place?" Emma had seen it coming.

_Deep breaths._

„Mom." Emma began and Snow's look got less worried immediately.  
„No offence, but... To you I was gone some hours, but it was days for me. I have fallen through a time portal, messed up the past, tried to fix it, dealt with a pirate..." she paused, pointed to her right, and continued „..the Dark One..." she pointed her thumb over her left shoulder, „... danced at a ball, was thrown into a dungeon by the evil version of my sons other mother. I thought I saw you die, got you back, returned home and at the end of the day I managed to ruin Regina's life." Emma took one more deep breath and that was actually necessary. The summary of the day had more and more sounded like a rant.

„I'll come over to the apartment tomorrow, I promise. But tonight I just want to sleep and I don't think my baby brother would let me, if I came with you now." she finished in the weeping voice of a little child.

„Ok!"

Emma had squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting her mother's answer. Now they flew open. Unbelieving, she asked,  
„Ok?" - „Yes Emma, it's ok. It was just an offer! Don't worry!" Snow said and judging by the smile on her face, she meant it. Emma looked up at David who shook his head and grinned. Strangely he did not look at her, but at Hook, who smirked and shook his head as well. That was the moment she finally understood.

„Oh great, enough joking on my expenses." She threw her hands up in defeat. "Maybe I deserved that. Anyway, I'm off to bed now!"

She hugged her parents goodnight and turned to Killian. Before she could say anything, he brushed his fingers over her cheek . Then he caught a strand of hair, tugged it behind her ear and whispered, „Good night!"

Halfway out of the room Emma threw a glance over her shoulder to the pirate who stayed behind at her parent's table. When her eyes met Killian's he smiled at her.  
All it required was an arched eyebrow of Emma and half a nod directed to the stairwell. She waited in the corridor while Killian excused himself and bid her parents a good night. When he left the room and turned the corner he teased, „I thought you wanted to sleep?!"Emma chuckeld and returned, „Never said anything about sleeping alone!"

###

_So this is what a party looks like. _The ensemble played another waltz, the guests were dancing, and chatting, and laughing. Anna seemed elated, even as she danced with a creepy duke who had approached them. Elsa found herself smiling every time her sister said something, or even looked at her. For years they hadn't talked as much as they did this evening. Another dance came to an end and Anna finally escaped the duke. As she walked over to her sister she mused,"I wish it could be like this all the time!" - "Me too!" Elsa answered smiling. Then she caught a glimpse of the white strand in Anna's hair. The reminder that she wasn't just a normal girl. The reminder that in her company Anna was constantly in danger. Elsa dropped her gaze mumbling, "But it can't" She could feel Anna gasping as she turned away. "But why?"

_Don't touch me! Stay away! I'm too dangerous.  
_Images flashed through her mind. Of Anna lying in her arms, cold as ice.  
Of her mothers face when she saw what had happened.  
Elsa could almost hear her father shout, _Elsa what have you done?  
_

_Conceal, don't feel, but on a show._

"It just can't"  
Elsa looked after Anna as she walked away in defeat. The queen couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Hi everyone,  
obviously you made it to the first chapter so the prologue didn't scare you away. Hopefully it didn't tell too much.  
Do you already get where this is going? Feel free to speculate.  
But where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. I go by the name of Faenya in this realm and first things first:  
I am sadly not a native english speaker and I don't have a beta-reader - yet - so please excuse my spelling mistakes,  
wrongly used proverbs and idioms, and the hell lot of misplaced commas.  
This is the first story that I am not writing in my mother tongue and I promise improvement in the above mentioned departments.

I hope we read each other at the next chapter due next week at the latest :) Please review!  
Yours, Faenya


	3. Searching

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sun beamed through the crack in the curtains into Emma's room. It was what woke her the first morning, after she and Henry had been brought back to Storybrooke. That day she didn't remember where she was, when she opened her eyes - confused not to see her bedroom in New York. It was what woke her this day as well, but it was different this time. She knew exactly where she was. Emma looked down at the arm that lay on her stomach, then to her side, to the man it belonged to. Killian looked somewhat funny in one of Emma's shirts that were way to big for herself. His expression had been hilarious as she had thrown a pair of shorts at him the night before.

Emma crawled out of bed carefully, hoping not to wake him. When she arrived in the bathroom she threw a look in the mirror. „I have looked worse.", she thought rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one hand, and grasped her toothbrush with the other.

While she brushed her teeth Emma went back to the room. Killian seemed to have just woken up searching the room in confusion. When he caught her sight, he relaxed noticeably. The pirate almost jumped out of bed, and walked towards Emma. He accompanied her in the bathroom and was promptly greeted with a toothbrush wrapped in plastics, that she handed him.

The toothbrush in his mouth he glanced at her. „Didn't get to ask last night! Why do these pants have a slit?" , he asked. Emma, just rinsing her mouth, had to smirk. „It's what men wear as - how would you call it - undergarment, in this land." Killian considered that comment for a few seconds and seemed to understand the purpose of the slit at last. „Still confused, love! Why you keep some man' s undergarment?", he mumbled into the towel that he rubbed his face with.

„They're not some man's. They're mine. Women wear them too, you know. As pyjama pants." Killian looked down at Emma's legs that were currently hidden underneath long pyjama pants. He approached her then, and scratched his ear and shook his head at the thought that had popped up in his head. „Definitly like to see you wear them.", he whispered and came closer. Their faces were so close they could smell each others sent - right now it was mostly mint, from the toothpaste. „Maybe you get the chance sometime!", Emma teased arching a brow. Killian mused, „Maybe!" and he overcame the remaining distance by hugging his arm around her hip, pulling her into a kiss. At first it was shy, slow like the last outside the diner. But then Emma tucked at the shirt he wore, intensifying the kiss. She took some steps backwards to the bed, taking him along with her. „Someone is eager this morning!" Killian chuckled. Emma sat down on the bed. „Can't handle it, can you?" she teased. „Actually, no!" he confessed, his lips on hers again while he bend over her. He caressed her sides down to her hips. Her hands were on his back, making efforts to get rid of his shirt. However, their passionate encounter was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma's eyes which had been closed - relishing the moment – flew open immediately.

„Emma?" The sound of her mother's voice made her feel like a teenager caught in the act. „Just came to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us at Granny's?"  
A silent „Shit!" escaped Emma's mouth when she distanced herself from Killian. Snow knocked again, this time entering through the unlocked door. „Emma, honey are you up?"

It was impressive, how Mary-Margret composed her face at the sight of her daughter with the half naked pirate. Killian was actually even more impressed by the speed with which Emma gathered his clothes from the chair at the other end of the room. She slammed the stuff to his chest, gave him a quick kiss, whispered, „See you at lunch!" and pushed him past her mother, out of the room.

„Please," Emma begged when she had closed the door leaning her forehead to it. „Please don't say anything!" she turned around to find her mother smiling. „I wasn't going to say anything!" Emma raised her brows. „Really?" She couldn't keep herself from adding a sarcastic hue to her voice.

„Yeah ok I was going to say something, but you know what? I'll just leave and let you get dressed and" she almost sang. „...meet you guys at lunch!" She kissed her daughters forehead and left the room while Emma stayed behind taking in a deep breath.

A few minutes later, Emma was happy to see a fully dressed Killian waiting for her in front of Granny's. „Sorry about what happened just now!", she apologised.  
„No worries, love. Was actually glad to escape your mothers wrath." he stated. „Never had to fear death by a women's parents before, though! Husbands, yes, but... ouch!" He knew he deserved that elbow to his side and chuckled. The pirate bowed slightly and hinted to the diner's door. „Alright! Shall we, princess?"  
They entered and found Emma's family sitting in a booth. Mary-Margret noted, "Ah, there you are! And both with your pants on!" „Mom!", Emma exclaimed when she saw her father's jaw drop. „What?!"  
„Oh, our daughter just got back at me for her belated, traumatic childhood memories." The prince eyed Emma, then Killian. His look jumping back and forth between them. „She did what?"

„Nothing worth talking about!" Emma said, sitting down in the booth. When she saw the broad grin on Killian's face, who sat down beside her, she stepped on his foot. His luck was, she wasn't wearing heels. When Emma ordered coffee, she saw her father still frowning over her mothers comment. Mary-Margret, too, noticed the look on her husband's face and broke out into a laughter which was contagious. As Emma and Killian joined the laughing, Henry entered the diner. Suddenly Emma fell silent, but still trying hard not to grin. „No innuendos while Henry is here!" She pointed her index finger at her parents warningly. Then she turned to Killian, voicing „None!" and greeted her son. „Hey kid! I guess Regina wasn't too eager to meet me here, was she?" „Hi. Yeah. Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

„No worries, lad. We were just joking at your grandfathers expenses"

„While we are already changing the topic..." the prince started, rocking his newborn son in his arm. Emma knew she would not like what was coming next. „What about you're stuff in New York? Shouldn't we get it send here? You can't stay at Granny's for good." Emma counted to three in her head before she answered. „One step at a time. I don't even have a place here yet." But Henry didn't let that count. „I can change that! I told you I looked up appartements yesterday! We could go look at them today."  
From the fire straight to the frying pan.

Emma sighted. „Perfekt. It's not like I had plans for today anyway!", she said, but sounded as if she meant the opposite to her words. She glanced at Killian who didn't get the hint at first, but smirked when he finally understood.

###

„What have I done?" Elsa viewed out of the holding cell, she was kept in. Her shackles didn't give her the space to catch a good look, but what she saw devastated her. The fjord was frozen into thick ice - holding the ships in the harbour, hostage. The roofs of the village's houses were covered in snow and a storm raged over the castle grounds. She never wanted any of it to happen.

How could she ever have thought, she could control her powers?  
How could she have thought, that she was able to rule this kingdom?  
How could she have thought, she could ever escape the curse?

It even haunted her, when she had turned her back on the kingdom, leaving to live up the north mountain. Alone but free.

They had asked her to unfreeze the kingdom. Anna had done it when she had followed Elsa to her refuge. Just moments before Elsa had struck Anna with the ice magic she could not control.

The prince from the southern isles had demanded the same. Still she couldn't do it. She didn't know how.  
If only she had not run, when they discovered her magic. If she had just let them capture her maybe even killed her then and there, none of this would have happened.

They wanted to kill her anyway. The guards, that had captured her, had been quite specific in their actions. Elsa felt tears dwell up in her eyes. The magic sparked in her shackled fingers, freezing the metal around her hands.

„Ah dearie. I don't think you would get far, if you escaped now!" Elsa jumped at the unfamiliar voice. „Who is there?" She spun around searching for the source of the chuckle behind her. „Make yourself known to me!" She turned to face the mysterious stranger in dark leather clothing, standing behind her. „Who are you?" she demanded.

„My name" the stranger said and bowed, "is Rumplestilskin." He stood up straight again and looked at her with dangerous eyes.  
"But most people know me as the Dark One!"

###

Searching an apartment had become a family affaire. It must have been quite a sight, when the royal family wandered through town. The first places they went to, had been a certain `No`. At least for one of them. David didn't like the constitution of the building, Mary-Margret disliked where the house was situated. Henry missed an extra room in the one appartement, and a view in another.

It was their last shot. Emma was glad, it would be over soon. Her mother had already excused herself, because little Neal hadn't been too pleased by all the commotion and fiercely demanded to be brought home. „A few years ago there where no openings at all in this town! What the hell happened?" Emma had wondered when Henry had presented the paper to her and Killian had been the one to answer, „You broke the curse, love!"

The last remaining appartement on the list was in a two story building at the far side of main road, down to the docks. It seemed to have been a warehouse once, though keeping the town's history in mind, it probably never was. Just when they went up the stairs to meet the landlady, David's phone rang. „It's the station!", he explained, turning to walk out again. The others were led into a loft on the second floor. „It was vacant during both curses." the old lady explained opening the apartment door.

It really was a loft, with a window front leading to the docks. „Much like the one you had in New York!" Killian noticed. He had kept silent about his thoughts to the apartments until then. But now Emma could only agree, „Yes, strangely so!" They went through all the rooms, inspecting the bathrooms, checking for anything that could possibly be wrong with this appartement. The loft seemed perfect.

„Wow, this is something!" David exclaimed as he came through the door a few minutes later. He was immediately captivated by the view out of the window.  
„You taking it?" He asked, joining her at the window front, where she looked over the docks.

Emma struggled. „I guess, though I have no idea how to pay the rent yet." The landlady raised her eyebrows in shock, but David intervened before she could say anything. „I think that won't be a problem, considering you are the sheriff of this town." „Aren't you the sheriff now?" Killian asked. „No, only deputy!" David pointed at his batch and looked at Emma. „Yours is at the station, lying on your desk, waiting for you." It was evident, her father - and perhaps even her mother - had already thought about every excuse Emma could make for not staying in Storybrooke. These tactics seemed to come in very handy now.

„If you're ok with that?", Emma asked still, although internally she had already admitted defeat. "Well then there is no reason we shouldn't take the loft!" she answered, looking at her son's smiling face.

The papers where set up and signed, and Henry already planned how to get the furniture from New York. „We could make a road trip out of it." „I don't think Regina will be very fond of that idea!", Emma thought to herself. Turning back to her father she wanted to know, „What was the call about?"  
„Just a minor car crash at the northern road. No one hurt. They just wanted to notice me about the abandoned car at the side of the road.", he explained.

„Well then, I suppose my first business as sheriff these days will be to get there!" Emma straightened up and smiled.  
„You don't have to! It's all arranged. The car will be brough to the mechanic in an hour." She shook her head, wearing a frown on her face. „Just a gut feeling. The whole search for an appartement put me on the edge today. I think I could use a walk to the woods."

„I won't argue with your gut feeling! " David claimed, if there was anything to it, Emma would come around telling him soon. He just had to wait. However, Emma still had one question. „Anyway, could you do me a favor? Could you get Henry home. It's been a long day!"

„Of course!", David answered. Turning to her son Emma asked, „Hey kid, wanna stay at Regina's again tonight?" „Yeah, sounds good to me!" Henry answered approaching them. Everyone in the room - maybe besides the landlady - knew, that there was more to Emma's suggestion than met the eye, but no one dared to question her motives. Not until David and Henry had gone home.

That left only her and Killian. „Want me to join you or is it a one-woman-trip?" he wanted to know when they watched David's truck drive away.  
„Yeah, you can tag along if you want to." Emma said lightly, but her forehead betrayed the cheerful hue in her voice with a frown. The had been keyed up since they had left the diner. She had not commented on the appartement, just going along with the others opinions, adding a `Yeah, you're right!´or a nod and a mumble at the proper moments. Killian had watched her do that half the day. He had noticed, that her thoughts had been somewhere else the whole time. „I told you you're something like an open book, Swan! So what is it?" He smiled at her confused look. Then she admitted, „I just can't shake the feeling that something is off." "What? Because someone crashed their carriage to a tree?" he asked.  
"No, I want to go take a look at the barn. I don't know. It's just a hunch."  
"Maybe it's just what Regina said. About bringing stuff back from the past!" Killian suggested.  
„Still normaly your hunches are well-founded, which means we are stalking through the woods..." he sighted, „again."

„You don't have to come with me!", Emma said, but was suddenly surprised by a smirk emerging on the pirates face. „We're a team, remember?"

* * *

Hi everyone. So this was it with the introductory chapters. Time for some action, don't you agree? I wanted the chaos to start in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I planned to. Remember, the more you comment on this chapter, the faster the next arrives. About spelling and grammar mistakes: It's still finders keepers, because my search of a beta-reader has not yet been successful. Stay tuned and please review.

Yours, Faenya

Note: I updated the last paragraphs. Didn't like the dialog after all, so I changed it a bit.


	4. Encounter

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Something broke inside of her. It made the storm outside grow stronger. This man in her cell disturbed her - no, she couldn't even call _it_ a man, it was more of a creature. „I don't understand." Elsa was walking up and down in the cell as much as the shackles at her hands allowed for. She would have combed her hair with her fingers in despair, but that was obviously not possible. Her hands were held captive - from her fingertips to her wrists - by the metal.

„What is there not to understand, dearie?" The dark stranger who stood at the far side of the room asked, leaning his shoulder to the wall. „This can't be happening!" Elsa whispered over and over. „This can't be happening!"

„Believe it. She is dead. Frozen in fact.", the stranger giggled. That was too much. The metal at the queens hands cracked from the cold and blasted to pieces. „Don't mock me, dark sorcerer!", she spat, sending a gush of ice to his feet. A warning.

„It is `Dark One`, your majesty. And I believe, between you and me, sorcery is what we have in common. We should not use it as a swear word." He disappeared shortly only to stand right in front of her only seconds later. His display of magic enraged her. „I'm not a sorcerer. I was cursed." she exclaimed.

He shook is head grinning. „No you weren't! Nyahaha!" That strange giggle again.

„You were born with it! Pitty your parents couldn't teach you how to use it!"  
How dare he. „They tried, but ..." Elsa wanted to defend her parents, but she was cut short by the creature.

„No!" he practically shouted at her. „No they wanted you to suppress it! To be ordinary. But you are far from ordinary, child!" the creature mused stepping closer. His creepy smile made Elsa's stomach turn. „They did what was right for me! If I could get rid of these powers. If I could change what happened, I would, but I can't!" Her voice broke at the last words.

Another giggle erupted from the Dark One's throat. He almost sang the following words.

_„But there is a way!"_

###

There they were. Stalking through the woods again. Emma was almost running ahead since they got out of the bug. The good mood she had started the day with was gone. „Swan! Would you stop running and tell me the plan?"

„I don't have any." she stated. „Where are we going then? If I understood correctly, the damaged carriage is that way?", he gestured his hook in direction of the forest. „We're not going to the car. I want to go straight to the barn!"

„Wait a minute!" Catching up on her, he grabbed Emma's arm.

„This is not just your hunch about Regina's accusations." he realised and continued, "What makes you so agitated? You have been moody since we left the diner!" Emma struggled, but she didn't fight his grip. „I just... I don't know. I feel - uneasy. Ok? I feel like something is wrong!"

„Is it because of the apartment? I noticed you were not very eager to go find one." He let go of her arm and tried to look her in the eye. „Do you have doubts about staying?" The fact that she shook her head in disagreement made the pirate sight slightly with relief. Suddenly Emma started walking again, more slowly this time.

„No,", she hesitated,"...no I don't. But since I made up my mind to do it, I can't shake the feeling, that something is going _wrong_."

„Maybe you just have to adjust Maybe you've got disembarkment syndrom!", he said grinning. „You've been on the run for so long, perhaps the thought of staying at one place for good still frightens you!" Still walking, she looked over her shoulder at him. They were both not used to staying at one place. For different reasons, that was – but still. She walked on, looking straight ahead again. The barn was not far. „

Maybe! Or maybe the next threat is dead ahead! Let's just hope you're..."  
Emma stopped mid-sentence and mid-step unexpectedly, causing Hook to almost crash into her.

„What - is that?" , she asked, then dipped her head to the barn. A frozen path emerged from the entrance gate into the woods.

„Bloody hell!"

Then they were really running. Suddenly the pirate felt a strange sense of deja-vu. „Be careful, Swan!", he warned her. „I don't fancy repeating our recent adventure!"  
„Me neither!" she answered and cursed herself for not having brought her gun with her. When they arrived at the barn both of them waited leaning their backs at each side of the gate.

Killian seemed to have noticed her reflex to draw a gun. „I don't think any weapon would be more effective than your magic!" He said drawing his sword himself. Of course he had it with him. They agreed to enter the barn silently they searching for any clues to what had caused the icy trail. The grooves in the ground, from Zelena's time portal were filled with ice. „No one here!" Hook noted.

„No, but it seems Regina was right!" Emma kneeled down at the far side of Zelena's portal and pulled up a frozen, golden shard from a pile of metal. „We have brought something else back!" She gathered the pieces. In between stashing the fragments in her pockets she looked up at the icy path ahead. „We have to find out what caused this." and with that, she was on her feet again about to follow the trail into the forest, but Killian tried to stop her. „Is that really a good idea?" He knew her `savior-instinct` – as he called it – had kicked in. In that state she preferred action over thought which wasn't always the right way to go about situations.

„This feels awfully familiar. Let's not rush into it." he stated and Emma knew he had a point. Still it took her considerable strength to let his suggestion reach her mind. He was right, after all. The whole time travel ordeal could have been avoided if she had listened to him the first time.  
„Ok then. We drive back into town and tell the others what happened!" she agreed.

They walked in silence the way back they had come from. Emma already when dreaded the moment she would have to face Regina and tell her she had been right! When Emma voiced her thoughts, Hook couldn't keep himself from grinning. „She won't be too pleased!" he chuckled. „Yeah! As in fireballs flying my way." Emma mumbled shaking her head. „I can't believe that I won't even get one day off." She looked up at Killian, who walked beside her. „I hoped to have at least a week, before I had to run into Regina again. But I guess there's no way around it!"

„First we should go to Rumpelstiltskin. Whatever we brough with us probably came from his vault. He should know what was in it!"  
„Right, but that also means, this is – how did he put it - `too dangerous or unpredictable`, even for him. And we have to find it. " Emma ranted and stormed on. It took her a second to notice the pirate stayed behind - remarking, „What ever it is. It found us!" Emma followed his gaze to her car.  
The tires were buried in ice, the entire ground around the bug was frozen. A tall figure emerged from the lines of trees at the side of the road.

„I think you are looking for me!" The young women wore a dress that was obviously not daily clothing from this realm. Where her feet touched the ground some ice crystals grew.

Hook drew his sword at her pointing it at her from the distance. „Don't!", she shouted and with a cold blast the blade flew from his hand.  
„I won't harm you!" She stared him down.

„Excuse my doubts, but your words don't quite reassure me." he glared back and clenched his fist.

„Let's not overreact here! There is no need to be at each others throats, right?" Emma raised her hands in a calming gesture. „I am Emma! I'm the sheriff of this town.", she introduced herself, but the strange woman was clearly confused by the expression. „It means,she represents the law in this part of the realm."  
Hook quickly explained „And who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

The blue dressed woman dipped her head slightly. „My name is Elsa. I am... " she stopped and bit her lip, " the _former_ queen of Arendelle!" Emma escaped a gasp and remembered the movie she had watched with Henry just a few month ago. „I really should be used to this by now!" she mumbled, shaking her head.

„I am not after you. I won't hurt you if you do as I say." What Elsa said, sounded like a threat. „What do you want then?" Emma wanted to know.

„I overheard you mention someone named Rumpelstiltskin? Where do I find him?" Hook tensed up at the name noticeably. „And what do you want with him?" he asked stepping a little away from the strange woman. „None of your concern!" Elsa replied.

Emma however didn't really know how to asses her. Maybe she was yet another villain, but since there were many people standing in line to get back at the Dark One for what he did, she was not so sure. Afterall Rumpelstiltskin had tricked many people with his deals, present company included. He had ruined lives and murdered and there was probably long line of people who wanted to see him dead, one way or another . That however didn't necessarily make them evil, given Rumpelstiltskin's past.

„Hey, it is really not a good idea to be in his bad books. If you tell me what you want maybe we can help you." But Elsa initially reacted with a - not at all royal - angry snort. „That is between him and me and I recommend you not to stand in the crossfire!" she warned. „So where do I find him?"

„Look, I guess you don't even know where you are! I don't know what he did to you and what you're up to,  
but we can't let you run straight at him." Emma pleaded.

„If you don't want to help me, then I can make you." Elsa raised her hand - about to attack - but was stopped by a blade under her chin. „I suppose the time of introduction is over. " Hook had snug up behind the woman, picking up his sword on the way. He pushed it to her throat then, and held the sharp side of the blade with his hook. „It's not very polite to sneak up behind my back!", she whispered. „I'm a pirate, lass! Pardon my bad form, but I had my fair share of unpleasant experiences with witches."

Emma watched the young woman's eyes go blanc. It seemed she was not to eager for what followed. Elsa slowly clutched the sword's blade with her hand as though she wanted to keep it from cutting her skin. „You want to fight?" she snarled. The blade turned into ice and the frost crept up to Hooks hand. That forced him to drop his weapon and take a step back. „You have no idea who you are up against, pirate." The women gripped his throat and pushed him against the closest tree. Emma could see the pirate's face go pale and his lips turning blue. „Let go of him!", she warned. She felt the magic gather in her hands but settled for the rustic method. While the stranger still interrogated Hook, „Where is Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma tore at Elsa's dress and pulled her away. She positioned herself between the icelady and Killian. "Stop it _now_!" But the woman didn't listen. Emma saw her opponent raise her hand aiming at her. Elsa shot an icy blast at Emma, but just before it could hit her in the chest, a wave of light radiated from her. It repelled the icy magic and threw Elsa to the ground. She needed a second to realise what had happened. „How?" she shouted in disbelief.

„Sorry, you're not the only one with magic here!"

„You are like him! You are a sorceress!" Elsa got to her feet and stumbled backwards, every step turned the ground more and more into ice. Emma could see the fear in her eyes and suddenly she understood. This supposed great queen was nothing more than a girl, afraid of the magic she could not handle. Even more frightened of others who have magic themselves and can in fact control it. More or less. So Emma tried to calm her down, „We won't hurt you!"

„Excuse my doubts, but your words don't quite reassure me!" Elsa retorted. She hit a blast to the ground that threw Emma and Hook off their feet. It created a defensive wall out of ice. Before they could stand up again the queen of Arendelle had already disappeared into the woods.

„Perfect! Just perfect!" Emma cursed under her breath, while she brushed off a mixture of ice and dirt from her jeans. Killian, always the gentleman lend her a hand and helped her stand up. „Quit that grinning, Hook!" she uttered, but her words just made is smile broaden.  
„And here I thought it's just me!" Emma arched an eyebrow at that comment. "What?"

"It really is not that easy to get through to your heart! Is it?" he explained. Stepping a little closer to her he added, „Literally!"

Emma just rolled her eyes at that and shock her head. „Let's find Gold, before The Icequeen does!" Still she could not keep herself from feeling slightly relieved. If Hook was well enough to tease her like that, the encounter with Elsa would surely leave no permanent damage.

Looking at her car she notice a slight problem concerning their plan to return to town, „And how the hell do we free my bug?"

* * *

**Hi everyone! Wow, I justed noticed that there are quite a few followers and some favorites. Thanks for the support. I'm sorry it took me so long but I really was not that pleased with my work and still wanted to add things that now end up in the following chapter. Anyway, I hope you still like the story and are not too fed up with me. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Yours Faenya**

**PS: If you find serious mistakes, please tell me.**


	5. Tricked

**Once upon a time**

_**Love will thaw  
**__(A Season Four Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Once upon a time by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz,

Frozen by Disney,

The Snowqueen (2002) script by Simon Moore,

The Snowqueen by Hans Christian Anderson

Hi it took so long but I was on vacation and without wi-fi. But now I have an extra long chapter for you. I try to write as much as I can while I am abroad again, this time for studies. I would like to wrap this up before the new season starts but I guess that is wishful thinking. T  
here is a lot more plot in my head and it wants to get out. We're only getting started.

Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for your support and please review.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Who would have thought it possible?

The princess and her prince, the Evil Queen and the Dark One, the saviour and the dreaded Pirate sitting around a table in what was now secretly called 'the Charming's loft'. Who would have thought such a thing possible when just a few years ago they had been about to kill each other any second.  
"The Neverland crew gathered once again!" Hook had joked and everyone had smiled for a moment until they noticed an important member missing. Emma's smile was sad to begin with. Snow and David looked towards each other. The pirate took a sip from the drink in front of him and nodded to Mr. Gold sitting to his left and raised his glass in honour of the one person they all knew could not be there but should. The issues between Hook and the Dark One were neither forgiven nor forgotten but seemingly they had both found more important things to care about than their vendetta.

They had been called upon the arrival of the Ice Queen in town. On the way to the loft, Emma summed the situation up quickly. Henry's enthusiastic comment, „Elsa? The one from Frozen? Really?" had not been helpful to the situation. He was now lying in bed in Emma's old room. Probably more sulking then sleeping, because he was not allowed to join the emergency meeting. It was way past his bedtime.

„So. What now?" Emma asked to the group for brainstorming.

„What now?" asked Regina. She stared daggers towards Emma as was expected. „What now, she asks!" standing up from her chair. „You messed up the past. You messed up everything. You brought that frosty bitch to our town. I say you work out your mistakes on your one for once. Just for once take the consequences for your actions." she spat.

Snow wanted to intervene, „Regina. This is not...", but Emma wouldn't let her and interrupted her mother, „No mom. She is right. It is my fault."

Killian chuckled, „Well! Actually it is mine." Mr. Gold had already confirmed that the scrap metal they had found at the barn was formally urn that had magical properties, though he knew not which exactly. „I took that blasted thing out. You warned me not to touch anything."

„Very gentelmanly of you to take the blame for your lady, pirate, but the fact stands that you brought it to our timeline. The question is what the woman who emerged from it wants." Rumpelstiltskin summed up.

The Saviour and the Pirate shared a look and turned towards the Dark One.  
„You." Emma said and Killian added with a slight smug grin on his lips,  
„Preferably dead it seems!" Everyone turned their heads towards him in shock.  
„What? I recognised that look in her eyes. She was positively vicious when she asked for you." he took a sip and continued, „ Believe me, she wants your head. Whatever you've done to her."

„I don't even know that woman." „Well, let's hope your wife with her precious books finds out who that girl is and where the hell she comes from. Given that those movies of yours are not that reliable." For the second time this evening everyone turned to the Captain who seemed uncomfortable being the center of attention. „Wife?" Regina asked taken aback. „For heaven's sake they both suddenly have a wedding band on her fingers. What do you make of that?" he explained himself and held his hand up in defence. Then the queen addressed the Dark One himself. „You finally married that girl?"

„Well the delay was partly your doing, your majesty!" „Anyway. Congratulations!" Snow cheered and raised her glas of water.

###

The next morning was a cold one and the fact that they had discussed the night away just added to Emma's foul mood. The sun was already rising when they finally agreed to call it a night, or rather a morning. Killian had only winked once and said goodnight when he left the apartment. Mr. Gold had nodded and half-bowed politely. Even Regina had kept her hostility at bay after hours of discussion and planing. If what they came up with could be called a plan. It was depending too much more on sheer luck and chance than on carefully executing it.

As if the night hadn't been short enough her baby brother had cried till morning. It was definitely time to move out of her parents loft. And Granny's bed and breakfast was no permanent solution. Even Henry had stated afterwards that he loved his new uncle but preferred to sleep over at Regina's until the apartment was ready. No argument there! Emma actually didn't want to sleep over at her parent's either, but didn't want to tell them.

„Are you sure they can leave?", Emma asked still nervous about the planned trip. When she had announced last night she was taking Henry to get their things from New York Regina had almost gone nuclear.

„_No way in hell, Miss Swan. You are not taking my son out of town. __Not after what you've said and done!"_

Arguing had been pointless. It was their first open argument about Henry since the timeportal incident. After what seemed hours they spend in a heated discussion David had proposed to go in Emma's place and let Henry instruct him what was theirs and what belonged to the apartment and its landlord.

„How many times must I repeat this Miss Swan?" The queen inhaled deeply to explain once more, „ We recreated this curse so we could find you to defeat Zelena. I never wanted everyone to lose their memory – not this time" she added, „and I certainly didn't plan to trap all of us here! That was my sisters doing." „So you don't know what will happen if any other than me, Henry or Hook crosses town lines? Maybe Zelena tampered with this as well!"

Regina sighted, obviously annoyed. „Well then Miss Swan, she wouldn't have needed the monsters to keep us from the border would she?" Regina rolled her eyes. „Not mentioning that – what is the expression?- Ding, Dong the witch is dead and the curse is broken." With that the discussion was over. At least for Regina. She walked over to Henry who stood by the truck talking to .

While Emma was occupied in an argument with Regina, Killian had slipped over to Henry. There was no easy way about it so he started bluntly. „Hey lad, I might have a favour to ask.", he said rather silently knowing David was in hearing range. Still the Prince would have noticed the conspiratorial hue in the pirate's voice from a mile's distance. „What is this about?", David asked approaching. „Well, I guess I'll need your help too anyway. I thought I could come with you back to that city.", he explained „but I don't want to leave here when there is another possible villain on the loose."

„Yeah I'm not that sure about leaving town either."

„Right, but you're not the one responsible for that icegirl roaming the forest. That would be me! And I think Emma and her Majesty will handle it just fine... I hope", he added thinking, „If they don't knock out each other first."„So, what about that favour?" Henry threw in. And they engaged in suspicious whispering.

„We should postpone this. We don't know yet what that Icelady wants from Mr. Gold. We don't know if she is a threat." Emma interrupted just when everything was settled between the prince, the pirate and the boy. Operation 'Cobalt Blue' - as Henry had spontaneously called it - was on.

„Life is what happens while you're having other plans!" Henry stated grinning forcing Emma to smirk at him. „Where did you get that from, kid? A fortune cookie?" David, too grinned at her, loading the truck with empty boxes. „Keep looking for the moments, Emma!" he said planting a kiss on her forehead. Emma rolled her eyes in frustration. „Just be careful ok?"

„We will, but same goes for you!" That's when they embarked the truck and drove towards town lines, Henry waving out of the window.

„And now..." Regina still waved her son goodbye approaching behind Emma, „...we are fixing what you messed up!" she threw her a glare and turned on her heals.

###

Elsa had been out in the open for had neither slept nor rested. She did not know where she was, which kingdom, which realm. Hell she didn't even know which date it was. She had wanted to change her past after all.

_The Queen of Arendelle walked up and down in her cell trying to stomach the strangers words. _

_Her inner turmoil was apparent on the outside. Doubts fought hope. _

„_What is in it for you? Why do you want to help my save my parents?"_

_The Dark One took a step forward and mused,_

„_Lets just say, I have a personal interest in their survival, dearie!"_

„_So that thing you talked about, that vase, it will send me do them? Back in time?"_

„_Exactly." His eyes sparkled dangerously._

„_And what do I do when I find them?"_

„_You save their lives of course!"_

_Elsa laughed drily. „You make it sound so easy."_

„_This will help you." _

_Out of thin air a ring materialised in the strangers hands. He held it up in her face._

„_It will help you – let's say – convince them!"_

_Elsa stepped forward and took the jewelry. She inspected the ring carefully. How was that piece of metal going to help her save her parents?_

„_Do we have a deal?"_

This was all wrong. She had known when she had escaped the vase. This was neither her kingdom nor her realm. That strange carriage that had crossed her path in the forest had been proof enough and the funny dressed women and the pirate that she had met only underlined her suspicions. They had known about the Dark One. He was here. Wherever 'here' actually was.

Elsa had a hard time controlling her powers. The magic brimmed in her hands. _„Control it!"_

###

When they reached the woods Emma stopped to look at her map. „The town line should be half a mile this way and a quarter in that direction." She folded the map and nodded. „This should be just the right place." Regina agreed. Then there was a noise from the woods. The cracking of a broken branch. They turned around. Sword drawn, gun at the ready, fireball in hand. But it was only the archer emerging from behind the trees. „Hey, it's just me!" Robin said, holding his hands up defensively.

Regina turned her back and hissed to Emma, „What is he doing here?"  
„I called on him. We need all the help we can get. Just stay low and be civil all right?"  
Emma whispered back. „You should have warned me! Why have you not warned me?"

„Would you have gone with it?" - „Of course not!" she exclaimed a little to loud.

„That's why!" Emma shrugged. The Queen didn't like it one bit, but Emma knew she wouldn't argue out in the open and instead bite her tongue. This was not the time or place for a fight. Emma knew she would get her fair share of Regina's wrath alright.  
„I'm still not sure about this! Do you have that wristband? Are you sure it works?"

„Yes. In fact I'm not that happy with the situation either. If she's after Rumple she won't let him get away. We don't know yet what she is capable of." Regina stated.

Emma actually didn't fear that they could not stand up to the ice girl, but that she would not show. Elsa had displayed a fear of magic and those who could use it. Was she confident enough to challenge the Dark One and his allies?

Emma inhaled deeply and turned to Killian. „I guess we should split up. So if she runs we'll have a better chance to catch her!" But Regina didn't agree, „Oh no Miss Swan!" She slid closer and grabbed her arm. „You will not send me with the Outlaw stalking through the woods. Not after you've messed everything up."

Surely it wasn't the time to discuss with and she certainly had a point. They didn't need a lovers quarrel when there were other, more important problems at hand. Emma glanced at Killian. „No doey eyeing, pirate! You go with me!", Regina pointed at Hook. „Your majesty!" he said, bowed jokingly and obeyed.

Hook followed as Regina started stomping through the forest. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly out of nowhere came the question.

„What would you do?"

Hook rose an eyebrow while he untangled his coat that was caught by a branch. „I beg your pardon?"  
„Suppose I just magically brought back the famous Neal. The Hero. Henry's father!"  
„We should look for that Icequeen or whoever she is and not discuss scenarios." the pirate stated and walked on. But Regina was not done yet.  
„Oh! Don't act all high and mighty. Pirate! I see how you to look at each other. I see how you interact." Hook tried to ignore her. „Come on. What would you do?"

„Sadly that is not in your power. I wish it would! But it's not, so I see no point in discussing it."

„What is that supposed to mean? You'd stand by and watch Emma run into the arms of her first love. I don't think so!"  
„Fine. I don't know why you suddenly appreciate my opinion your majesty, but here you are. Still my guess is you won't like it!" His voice sounded harsh.  
„Bring it!" the queen challenged.

„ I don't know what impact his return would have on my relationship with Emma, if you can even call it that. I think I have made my intentions towards her quite clear and if she does not feel the same I'll have to surrender. If she is happier with him then there is nothing in this world I could do about it. But I sure would not resent anyone for bringing Baelfire back. I would rather thank you if you did. if it is just for the fact that Henry won't grow up without his father. As I did, as Bae did and his father too. Henry's a fine lad but it does things to you loosing your father." It began as a rant and turned in a solemn declaration. Regina looked startled for a moment. The pirate tuned his voice down a bit „That doesn't mean that the same goes for you. I was with Bae's mother as you might have heard. I knew Baelfire as a kid. I would have changed for him. Be a father to him!I would have cared for him after his father abandoned him but he wouldn't let me." He took a dee breath. „I miss him.", he confessed.

„There's only one advice I can give you. Wait up. Wait until your thief finds out for himself. I bet you he is as confused as you are!"

###

Emma was glad that the didn't have to stalk the woods with Regina. She didn't need another lecture on consequences. However the archer was supposed to be a much better company than the Evil Queen, or so she had thought. For a man who had been reunited with the wife he had believed dead, he was not so cheerful. „Could I ask you a question?" Locksley asked. Emma replied unsuspiciously, .„Sure, what is it?"

„What would you do - I mean, if you were in my situation?"

Silence. Robin took it as confusion to his question, so he elaborated. But Emma knew at once what the outlaw was talking about.  
„I guess our situation would be similar, wouldn't it? You thought him dead once! That man, Neal?"  
„I'd rather not talk about it." she said out loud and thought to herself, „Hell, he was supposed to be the easy company!"

„I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you!"  
For a while they walked on quietly. „I told him, that part of me had hoped he was really dead." Emma blurted out suddenly. „It haunts me. But that's what I felt at the time." She went on, „I'd be so relieved to have him back. If Henry had his father back, but..."

„It wouldn't be the same?", Robin suggested.  
„No it wouldn't" Emma hesitated, „Part of me will always love him. But I'm not in love with him anymore. Not like that anyway!" Robin nodded.

„Was that any help?"Emma asked. She tried to smile but failed. It didn't reach her eyes.

Robbin nodded, but a frown stayed on his forehead. „In some way."

Then Emma's cell vibrated.

_He's here. Be on your guard. R._

„The others are ready!" Emma told the archer. „Let's get on with it!"

###

„What are they doing?" Elsa noticed the people who had come to the forest. It didn't seem as though they were looking for her. They where far to involved in their conversations. She had watched them from hidden in woods, saw them splitting up. She was so focused on the group sweeping the woods that she failed to notice someone entering the clearing a few trees behind her.

„I have heard you wanted to talk to me?" Rumpelstiltskin looked different.  
His voice, his attire, even the way he stood was entirely changed. And yet recognised him as the Dark One.

„You!", she spat coming up behind the trees. It took her a lot not to launch right at him. „**You** tricked me!"  
„I'm afraid we were not properly introduced. ", he bowed only slightly. „Rumplestilskin!"  
„The Dark One." she said „I know!"  
„I go by Mr. Gold in this realm. What ever is convenient for you.", he explained nonchalantly and added, „And who do I have the pleasure meeting?"

„You know exactly who I am!"

Grinning, he shook his head. „I beg to differ!"

Elsa was already on the edge of rage, magic brimming in her hands. „I warned you already not to mock me!" She wanted to bury him in ice so much, but she knew better. Attacking him head on would be a pointless maneuver. Her experiences from the day before still rang in her mind.

_„Sorry! You are not the only one with magic here!"_

„Stop fainting innocence!" the ground underneath her feet froze slowly to ice. The crystals radiated from her position and crept towards Rumpelstiltskin.  
„We had a deal! You didn't fulfill your part."

Elsa said while she approached him. „You never break deals you said!", she hissed. „You told me I would save my parents. That I could save my sister. You trapped me inside that metal thing for I don't know how long. And now I find myself in a strange kingdom in another realm. I have no idea where I am but I know for sure that I won't find either my parents nor my sister here!"

„I don't recall any of this, dearie! But nevertheless, I am here to help you!"  
„Help me?", she laughed. "You tricked me once, why should I trust you?"

„Because you have no choice!", a voice that Elsa did not recognise called from behind the Dark One. A woman dressed in a black coat entered the clearing. Behind her followed the pirate, that had attacked her yesterday. „I'd say you are out numbered, lass!", he stated.

And he had a point. She did not know what woman in black was capable of, but Elsa knew to be on guard. „I have underestimated the other one yesterday. I won't make that mistake again.", she thought. Elsa cursed under her breath, knowing that the pirate was right. She had watched them split up and had a good guess where the rest of the group was at the moment. There was only one route she could take to evade them. One choice to run. But they where faster. The pirate was already approaching her. „I know this seems strange, but could we just discuss this in a civilised way. Over drink, perhaps?" The woman behind him snorted silently. „Don't come any closer!" Elsa took a step back. It seemed as if the woman with the raven black hair had reached the limit of her patience. „Oh, for heaven's sake!" She created a fireball in her hand. Elsa felt the fear rise in her. Obviously she had been right about that witch who asked in a devious tone,  
„Will you come with us freely, or must we force you?"

Elsa's whole body brimmed with her magic. She sensed the little control she had over it slip.

„Stay away!" For you're own good, she added in her thoughts. _Control it!_

„It's ok. Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you!" someone said behind her. It was the blond woman from the day before. She held her hands up as a gesture to show she was not armed. But still she was – in a way. Her magic was a weapon too, after all. „Regina!" the blonde said order was left unspoken. „No!" was the witches answer.

„Regina you frighten her! Drop it!" So the witch was called Regina.

„She should know who she is up against!", she replied and still the black haired woman didn't follow the order to extinguish the fireball.

It was a threat. A clear one at that. Elsa knew she had to leave. And fast.

She froze the ground in a swift flick of her wrist and created a protecting ice wall. The woman in black however was not deceived that easily. Before Elsa could escape, she was magically lifted from her feet. When she hang midair struggling to free herself, the woman called Regina came closer.

The former queen of Arendelle sensed it coming. Her breathing quickened and her heart was beating so fast it almost felt as if it was about to burst. Suddenly Elsa's magic erupted from her and seconds later she was free. Regina lay on the ground, but Elsa didn't bother. She saw her opening to escape as everyone ran towards the black witch.

###

„Regina!" Emma shouted, as she saw the mayor of Storybrooke being struck by the gush of ice and slide to the ground. „I'm fine, get her!", she exclaimed and threw the little package over to her.

Emma considered for a while and glanced quickly at Robin who simply nodded and stayed behind. Then she ran after the Icequeen, knowing nothing would stop Killian from following her now.

When they saw Elsa reach the town lines, Emma drew her gun. The Icequeen was already out of town, when they reached her. „Elsa! Don't move!" As called, the Icequeen turned around to face them. With her blue eyes she glared at them, then she flicked her wrist once angrily in their direction. Then another time.

Nothing happened.

„We are out of town here. Magic doesn't work!" Killian explained and Emma added, „But this weapon does!"gesturing at the gun in her hands that was pointed towards Elsa. Her glare turned from angry to frightened in an instant. Emma was shocked at how much she looked like a scarred little girl „You tricked me again!", she shouted. The pirate smiled and turned towards Emma. „May I?", he asked and held his hand out in which Emma placed the black leather wristband. „Would you be so kind?" she replied, dipping her head.

He walked over to the queen of Arendelle and attached the bracelet to her arm."What is this?" the Icequeen exclaimed struggling against the pirates grip on her wrist. „It surpresses your magic when we go back into town!" Emma was the one doing the explanatory part and holstered her gun. "So you can't hurt anyone and we won't hurt you! I promise."Then she handcuffed the younger woman, who's shoulders where dropped in defeat, and led her by the arm back to the clearing in a slower pace than they had left it. „At least that part went according to plan." Killian mused as say walked.  
Emma wanted to answer him teasingly but stopped in her tracks when say reached the others. The sight of Regina startled her. Robin and Mr. Gold stood behind her as they talked. „You're hair!" Emma exclaimed. Regina's usually raven black hair had a white strand in it. „It turns white!" Killian hissed.

„Yes, the thief has said as much. I suppose I look like a skunk!"

"More like Cruella De Vil." Emma thought. It could have been funny if there was a distant memory bothering her. It was only one or two months ago, that Emma had watched the movie about the Icequeen Elsa with Henry in New York. Of the princess with the icy powers and her sister that is hit by them.  
„Please no!", Emma moaned rubbing her face with both her palms.

Elsa had been silent for the past minutes, just looking down at her yet again shackled hands. Then she looked up to take in the scene before her. A flash of guilt and fear ran through her and she was surprisingly happy about that wristband controlling her powers. Suddenly she whispered  
„Just like it was with Anna!"


End file.
